The invention relates to a tool for dissecting and dismembering slaughtered stock of the meat industry.
Hitherto, slaughtered stock has been dissected and dismembered using saws which are suitable for cutting through the bones present in the slaughtered stock. These saws preferably exhibit side set teeth. For industrial meat processing, the saws are configured in the form of individual leaves or in the form of endless belts.
When sawing through bones, however, bone meal is formed, which attaches itself to the meat surrounding the bones. The bone meal obstructs further processing of the slaughtered stock, in particular clean stripping of the meat. Moreover, the bone meal rapidly assumes a black colouring, which lends the slaughtered stock an unattractive appearance. The bone meal is therefore usually rinsed off with water, which gives rise however to health risks due to the bacteria present in the water.
Furthermore, when sawing through the bones present in the slaughtered stock, bone splinters can easily be formed on that side of the bones on which the saw is guided out once the bone in question has been severed. The bone splinters lodge in the meat surrounding the bones and have to be laboriously removed from this.